The Night In The Sato's Mansion
by Makorra7Ever
Summary: A friendly stay at the Sato's Mansion turns into a battle for life. Will everyone make it out alive? Or will they all be dead by morning...
1. Meelo's Blood

It was a hot and sunny day in Republic City. Asami's had invited me, Mako, and Bolin to go swimming in her pool. I had to baby-sit Tenzin's kids, but Asami said I could just bring them too. We were all eating, swimming, laughing, and just having a great time. The young ones were playing Marco-Polo, Mako and Bolin were tackling each other, and Asami and I were just hanging out by the side of the pool, feet in the water.

We were hardly wet, until Mako snuck under Asami and pulled her in without her seeing. She panicked at first, screamed at him for getting her wet, laughed about it, and now they're making out. _Ew._

Bolin came to chill by me when we all heard the first burst of thunder.

"Thunder?" Mako stopped kissing Asami enough to speak. "How is there thunder?"

"The weather changes fast," Asami answered. All of us decided that we should get out of the pool. Even though it was indoors, swimming isn't fun when lightning is flashing in your eyes. Asami's butler came by with some towels and we all dried off, except for three little kids still playing in the pool.

"C'mon guys, time to get out." I mentioned. Jinora swam to the edge and dried off, but the other two were still splashing around. The thunder was roaring now. "You two, get out." I was a little angry now.

"No!" Meelo stuck his tongue out at me and dove under. Ikki laughed and followed him. Of course, they couldn't keep their heads under for that long, so they popped right back up.

"Don't make me come in there." I set down the towel I was using and was ready to dive in. Ikki looked at me in my ready stance and her eyes expanded.

"No! Don't come in! I'm coming!" Ikki paddled her way to the wall and crawled out. I handed her a towel and she dried off. We all looked at Meelo as he continued playing with the water.

"Meelo..." I said. "You're the last one. Come out, please."

"No!" He protested. Thunder boomed, then lighting filled up the sky with white.

"Woah!" Bolin exclaimed. "That was huge."

Asami looked a little worried now. "Little boy, please get out of the pool. I'll make you a sandwich!"

"N-O," he spelled.

"It's hopeless, Asami. Let's just go." I started walking to the door when I heard Meelo scream. I quickly dived into the pool and swam to him. "What, What it is? What happened?"

I heard Meelo laugh as I moved my hair out of my eyes. "Nothing! I just like screaming!" He screamed again and I flinched. _Okay, now I was officially pissed_. I grabbed Meelo and headed toward the others, him screaming away.

I had a major headache with all the screaming, talking, water, lightning, thunder...

When I got to the wall I accidentally loosened my grip on Meelo and he swam back to where he was.

I groaned and shouted him name. I swam to him again and prepared to grab him. But when I reached my hands out, thunder sounded. Then, the lights went out. Everyone was screaming, including me. I felt the water move in an odd way, as if someone else had snuck in.

In the dark I tried to grab Meelo, but couldn't find him. I felt an arm but it quickly shot away. I heard Meelo scream again.

"Meelo this is no time to be practicing your yelling! Where are you?" I was worried now. The lights were still off and I still couldn't find Meelo. I felt around, and finally touched something that was finger-like. _Meelo's hand! _

He wasn't talking, thank god, and I started dragging him to the others. Or at least what direction felt like the others were in. All of a sudden, the lights turned back on and everyone cheered. But then I looked at my friends but they looked horrified. Asami covered her mouth, Bolin almost fainted, and the little ones were crying so hard, I'd think someone just died.

Then Mako pointed to the water, and I looked down.

_Red. Red water._

I turned around slowly, horrified about what I was about to see. I let go of Meelo's hand and backed away from him.

Meelo was floating on the water.

_With a knife in his chest._

**Okay so this is basically the test of this story. If others (you guys) review it, then I'll continue. Y'know, since this is my first horror. And trust me, there'll be a lot more horror and supernatural encounterings. So please review, share, whatever! And sorry this chapter was so short, but the others will be longer. Again, Review!**


	2. No Way Out

**WHATEVER. I got one review but I'm continuing! And to that anon: Well.. It was going to be Ikki, but I changed it. Ha.**

I stood in shock, not moving an inch. The blood floating carelessly on the water encasing me, and the whole pool was red. Meelo's body drifted around, bumping into the walls. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I walked towards the others, very slowly.

Bolin wrapped himself around Ikki, and Mako was around Jinora, in order to comfort them. Asami had left to call the police a while ago, and hasn't returned.

By the time I dried off, getting most of the blood off of my cloths, Asami came back.

"The lines are down. Must've been the storm." She walked in, staring at Meelo's corpse. Ikki tried to look, but Bolin covered her eyes. _This is harder on the little ones than it is on us. Much hard. "M_ako, Bolin," Asami continued. "Why don't you take Ikki and Jinora to the kitchen and give them some water."

They left with the children and Asami sat down next to me. We were at the poolside. My knees were in front of my mouth, with my arms wrapped around my legs. Meelo came swimming by and Asami took the knife out of his chest. She set it beside her and pushed him away.

"Did you see anyone?" Asami asked. I didn't answer immediately, not entirely knowing what she was asking.

"What?" I replied, my voice shaking.

"Did you see anyone? In the pool. When the lights were off."

My mind flashed back to a couple of moments ago. The feeling that somebody else got in the water. When I touched a hand but it shot away. It couldn't have been Meelo.

"I felt as if someone was in the pool with me and Meelo. I touched thier hand but it moved away quickly." We sat in silence for a while, until we heard Bolin calling for Asami. She left to go help them in the kitchen while I stayed dormant. I looked around the room out of paranoia, searching for some clue.

I turned my head around behind me. I quickly saw a black figure a few feet away from me. It resembled a tall, muscular body, and had a knife in his right hand. I was so shocked, I fell into the water backwards, screaming. I hastily popped my head up and rubbed the water from my eyes. But when I looked around, he was gone.

The others came rushing in after hearing my blood curdling scream. They noticed that I was in the water and Bolin helped me out. I dried off _again _as they questioned me.

"Why'd you scream?" Mako asked.

"Did you see something?" Bolin interrogated.

"What's going on, Korra?" Asami finished.

Their voices overlapped, giving me a headache. I finally yelled at them to listen.

"Guys!" I screamed. They settled down and stared at me questionably. "We're not alone."

They stood in shock, taking in this terrifying information.

"What do you mean?" Asami stepped closer to me.

I put my head down, wrapped the towel tighter around me, and answered all of their questions.

"You guys. We need to get out of here. _Now_. I saw a man behind me with a knife in his hand. But I fell in the water out of horror. When I looked up again, he was gone." I had just realized that the kids were listening in on the conversation and they started crying. _Now I scared them. Great going, Korra._

I looked down to the poolside and noticed that the knife was gone.

_Meelo's knife. The one that had been in his chest._

Asami spoke first. "Come on guys, let's take Korra's advice and leave."

We all rushed towards the door in a tight huddle and flung it open. A massive tree, fallen on its side was blocking the door. There's no way in, and no way out.

"Can't we just burn it down?" Mako asked.

"That'll set my house on fire! We'll be dead!" Asami yelled.

"What about the windows?" I questioned.

"They're bulletproof. Hard as a rock." Asami replied.

"Well then we're screwed," Bolin finished.

"Let's at least get to a safe place," I suggested. "Got any thing like that?"

Asami put her hand on her chin and thought. "Yeah, I think I might. But we have to go now."

We followed Asami up the stairs to the second floor. We walked down the hallway until we were all standing in front of a door that had words carved into it.

It read, _Emergency Room._

Mako placed his hand on the doorknob and thrusted it open. Only, it wouldn't budge. He tried harder, but nothing happened. Bolin tried, and so did I. That door was sealed shut. I looked down and noticed that there was a keyhole.

"It needs a key. Where is it?" I asked Asami.

"My dad has it."

"Well where's your dad?"

She sighed, "A business trip."

We all panicked for a while, wondering where to go now. I looked down the dark hallways, feeling like we're being watched.

"Well we can't stay here," Mako said. "We need to find a room to stay in, or something."

"Well we could go to my room. For now, at least," Asami answered.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Bolin started walking down the hallway. We followed him and headed for Asami's room. It wasn't until then that I realized that someone was missing from our group. Someone tiny and helpless. _Ikki._

We heard a scream from down the hallway; the direction we came from. We rushed past the locked door, following her voice.

"Korra! Help!"

It got louder as we reared in.

"I'm coming, Ikki!" I panicked. "Just hold on!"

_I won't let him take her. I won't._

We made a sharp left, leading us down another hallway. But when I turned, I ran into a body.

_Ikki's body._

_Hanging from the ceiling._

_By her neck._


End file.
